


The Vagueness of Light

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, movie and television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sometimes a fighter needs a nurse's touch.





	1. Little Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fic will revolve around Sabrina Santiago of General Hospital (Daytime Soap) and Tommy Conlon of The Warrior (Motion Picture).

There was not a hiss released from his lips or a wince to occupy his expression as she cleaned the wounds exposed by the broken skin of his knuckles; he was a tower of muscles with avoiding blue eyes, his plump lips capable of eerie silence.  
  
Sabrina kept her head down and handled his hand with a delicate touch; as she began to bandage the injury, his large hand circled her wrist and prompted her eyes to meet his.  
  
“You can’t just clean the damn thing and tell the trainer I’m fine?” His voice was stern, the hint of accent she could not place lacing his tone.  
  
Swallowing hard, she tried not to let on how badly she wanted to flee the room, “I—I knew enough…not to call a doctor in here, even though you and I both know I should. The very,” She paused, returning to the wrap when his grasp had disappeared, “least I could do is make sure there is no infection.”  
  
His eyes burned her with a curious stare, “You this discreet with all your patients?”  
  
Sabrina wanted to correct him, blabber on and bring her anxiety level down to a bearable level; however, she continued to do her job without answering his question.  
  
“The trainer out there. He’s gonna need to hear I’m all right. You can do that, can’t you?”  
  
She finished her work with a quick nod, careful to keep her head down and focused on her task. Setting her tools aside, she stepped back and grabbed his chart set to do as he requested   
  
It was the first step she took away from him that prompted his hand to grab her wrist one more time, this time with the same fragile care she had given him; meeting his eyes with her own, she felt her heart race for an entirely new reason as she lost herself in the depths of his blue stare.  
  
“I’m Tommy.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You always bring a bodyguard?”  
  
Sabrina followed his eyes across the room to find Felix indulging in the gym’s appetizing surroundings; continuing with a fresh dressing of his hand, she let out a small smile, “Not exactly.”  
  
“Funny, you know I been here a couple weeks, hand’s almost healed, and this is the first time I’ve seen you smile.” When her eyes jumped up to his, Tommy awarded her a half grin, “It’s nice.”  
  
She bowed her head and, in spite of her best efforts, her smile widened behind her thick mane.  
  
“Corinthos is funding a trial trip to Atlantic City for me and Shawn. If I make it through the first round, I get into the tournament and my return’s official. Big money, if it happens.”  
  
This much she knew thanks to her nosy buddy, Felix. Tommy had a complicated history which included the title of war hero and MMA fighter.   
  
Sabrina ignored the urge to ask clarifying questions, instead assuring him, “Your hand should be fine by then.”  
  
“I wasn’t worried about that.” Tommy flexed his hand, clearly pleased with the results, “I was just letting my faithful nurse know I wouldn’t be bumming around this gym next week.”  
  
~*~  
  
Felix groaned at her reaction, moving behind her and giving her a gentle push into the sports bar, “You’re not the least bit curious?”  
  
“No, I’m not. I’m more concerned that he’ll reinjure his hand, and GH will be subject to a huge lawsuit. Do you know I’ve told no one about the extra visits I’ve given him since that night at the hospital? Or the—the fact that I sort of lied on his paperwork and to his trainer, Shawn Butler! Who, by the way, works for Sonny Corinthos. A man who is beyond invested in Tommy’s success, and I’m—I’m—”  
  
“Sprung!” Felix’s proclamation froze her mid-ramble, “Admit it, Sabrina, the man who exudes ‘stay far away cause I’m all kinds of dangerous’ has got you flustered.”  
  
“That is entirely  _ **untrue**_.”  
  
“Really? Do you realize you haven’t Dr. Drake once since you took on your pet project, Tommy?” He chuckled as she searched her memory, asking the bartender for their drinks and leading her to an available table with a clean view of a flat screen, “His fight’s coming up so you might want to come back from denial and cheer him on.”  
  
Sabrina’s ebony eyes crawled up the brick wall and found the two opponents on the television, their stats listed beside their still shots; Tommy’s figure on the left side of the screen. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she spotted his shirtless form readily available for her to indulge.   
  
The length of their conversations couldn’t fill a pamphlet, and she tried to convince herself that adult women did not create something from nothing. With Tommy, she had nothing beyond visits for an injury, yet she found herself leaning towards the screen as the fight began.  
  
~*~  
  
“I’m fine. I’ve just been so busy working with Lucy for the next Nurse’s Ball, and things here.” Sabrina knew her explanation was weak at best, especially since she had missed a few opportunities to babysit Emma over the past few weeks, “Please, tell her I am planning a movie night with her very soon.”  
  
Patrick’s dimples returned, “I’m sure Emma will be happy to hear that.”  
  
“You busy?” The sound of his voice removed the kindness from Patrick’s expression, replacing it with confusion, as she whipped around to face him. Holding a small bunch of handpicked flowers, Tommy ignored the doctor behind her, “Thanks to you. I had no problem in the tournament, even got contract offers.” He stuck his arm out, presenting his small offering, “These are for you.”  
  
Sabrina accepted them, a warm blush blanketing her cheeks.  
  
“What exactly did Sabrina do?” Patrick’s invasion of their conversation caused Tommy’s kind expression to harden, “I couldn’t help but overhear.”  
  
“In case I never told you,” His eyes locked onto hers, making Patrick fade into the background, “I hate doctors.”


	2. Butterflies

_“No bodyguard tonight?”_  
  
Felix was not present for their final visit, prompting Tommy to volunteer to escort her home. As they walked, she noted his movements. He kept his steps just one beat out of sync with her so his eyes could continually survey their surroundings, his hand extended out and in front of her until it was safe to cross the street.   
  
Sabrina tried to ignore how safe she felt at his side or how inflated her ego was by his interest in her well-being; however, it was impossible as his recovered hand found the curve of her back and continued to guide her as though he knew exactly where she lived.  
  
When they finally came to her building, her pause in stride caused him to stop without a word to signal they had reached their destination.  
  
“I guess I should thank you or something.” His words completely deflated her as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a small envelope, “Consider it payment for services rendered.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Sabrina accepted the gift and shoved it into the pocket of her heavy coat, disappointed by the ending to their arrangement.   
  
When she looked up, he playfully tugged on her winter cap and made her feel even more like a little sister, not a desirable woman or cute girlfriend…just a friend.  
  
Adjusting her cap back to its proper placement, she let out a soft huff, “Well, I’m glad you’ve recovered and are ready to—kick ass.”  
  
Tommy’s soft laugh at her attempt at being edgy only caused her heart to completely drop to the concrete sidewalk, certain if things could be worse she had just created the opportunity.  
  
“Goodnight.” Sabrina needed to retreat, make it to her bed so she could bury her head under a pillow, yet his movement prevented a clean escape.  
  
Tommy gave no explanation for the action, increasing her level of discomfort; his hands on her hips, his body pressed against hers, Sabrina found herself nearly absent of breath as she found the courage to lift her head once more.  
  
The second his head began to dip down, her eyes fluttered close in sweet anticipation of the plush pillow touch of his lips; however, nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she found a sly grin rested upon the lips she yearned for and longed to hear profess things she had never heard.  
  
The moment she tried to step back, he held her in place and used a hand to cup her chin, placing a tender kiss next the corner of her nervous mouth. It was torture, feeling so many things at once and having no idea what to do – especially as his lips made a second journey and replaced her disappointment with excitement for his next move.  
  
~*~  
  
“Yes, it was perfect. The kind of romance that cheesy romantic movies are made of but—”  
  
“What? You can’t stop there! It was just getting good.”   
  
Felix’s excitement only furthered her disappointed as they began to journey back inside from their lunch break; the truth was the kiss had sealed the deal between them, and she had not spoken to Tommy for weeks.  
  
“I don’t think he’s interested in me, all right? Let’s leave it at that.” Sabrina pushed her lion’s mane behind her ears, huffing at a pile of paperwork and ignoring Felix’s dropped jaw, “He had another fight to prep for, we haven’t talked, and he’ll probably be out of town for the Nurse’s Ball.”  
  
“You can’t let that happen!” Felix forced her to stop working, his hands plopped onto her work and preventing her progress, “You gotta give him a reason to stay right here in Port Charles for the event of the year!”  
  
“Oh, yeah? I’ll get right on that.” Sabrina pushed his hands away only to have him repeat the motion, “Listen, he felt sorry for me or something and gave me a goodbye. Let’s not make more of this than it really is.”  
  
“He made a move which is more than I can say for you.” Felix waited for her angry eyes to meet his, offering a Cheshire Cat grin, “You're a grown woman, and it’s time to find your sexy. Take his cue and run with it.”  
  
~*~  
  
“He probably has another commitment tonight, and I haven’t even heard from him since sending my lame text message invite.”   
  
“If you don’t stop flapping your lips, you will look like Ronald McDonald.” Felix repositioned her head once more and continued to highlight every feature he possible could; as he began to straighten her hair, his grin found the mirror, “Besides, no matter what, you are not leaving this shindig a single woman.”  
  
Once he finished the mumble, her doe eyes found Patrick and Emma in the mirror – ready to go onstage for their act. Her favorite doctor could not look more perfect, his daughter standing proud before him, as his dimples made themselves known to the room.  
  
Sabrina’s lips parted to greet them, the chaos of the dressing room a mild distraction, until she saw his large frame emerge from the background and to a confident space beside Patrick, “…Tommy.”  
  
He awaited no invitation, approach her in a dark jeans and a gray t-shirt, and set an assorted bouquet of roses in front of the mirror, “Sorry I’m late.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You could’ve dressed up, you know?”  
  
Tommy was close, his hands cupping her hips, “That mean you want me to leave?”   
  
Sabrina had no idea how to act; the night had been full of bizarre events, but nothing could remove her attention from him. Patrick and Emma felt more like friends than family as she held Tommy’s eyes during their performance. Now, alone outside of the ball, it felt like the world was distant from them – her whole being enveloped in desire for him only.  
  
This accompanied with her appearance, she found the courage to admit, “All I want anymore…is to have you around.”  
  
Sabrina’s newfound confidence was sealed with Tommy’s kiss.


	3. Rumblings

“You know, I was thinking since you invited me to this thing tonight—”  
  
“It’s the Nurses Ball, Tommy, not some  _thing_.” Sabrina had found just enough comfort in his nerves to bite back, even though she saw herself falling victim to his puppy dog stare, “What were you thinking?”  
  
Tommy’s large hand blanketed hers, his body slightly leaning towards her and knocking all sense out of her system, “Maybe you want to come to my next fight. It’s in Vegas. I could...take you out before I won.”  
  
All she heard was he wanted her to go away with him; he wanted only her company. The man whose body oozed power and sex wanted her to be with him, alone. Without experience to accompany her, without Felix to feed her lines and inflate her ego, just her to respond to every single thing he did.  
  
Tommy squeezed her hand, a crooked grin speaking volumes about his intentions, “So…?”  
  
“Uh—would you—” Springing to a stand, nearly losing her footing in her cucumber colored gown, “please—um—excuse me for just a second? I just have to—” Her eyes found Felix’s mingling across the room, “I forgot Felix needed me for something, and then I’ll—be right back.”  
  
“O—kay.”   
  
Tommy’s confused tone sent her uncomfortable high heels speeding quicker into her best friend’s direction.  
  
~*~  
  
“What is the problem? This is exactly what _I_ would want and what  **you**  need!”  
  
“Felix, it’s not that simple!” Sabrina huffed, lowering her voice as a frowning guest passed them; grabbing his bicep, she pulled him closer, “I don’t know if we’re— _ **there**_  yet.”  
  
“Have you seen him? You shoulda been there for a while.” Felix watched as her hands folded into one another, her fingernails scraping her cuticles, and his eyes went wide as he slightly gasped, “Are you a virgin?”  
  
“No, I’m not a virgin!” Sabrina wondered how red her cheeks must have been as another nosey onlooker poorly pretended to miss her outburst; she buried her face in her hands, sure nausea was approaching.  
  
“I’m confused. What’s the problem?”  
  
“Okay, okay, I can do this. I can talk about this with a man who will be completely understand, right?”  
  
“Absolutely. Cross my heart.”  
  
“Oh God,” She groaned, moving away from him and covering her eyes once more, “Could you please stop looking at me as though you are about to get the juiciest scoop of your life?”  
  
“Sabrina, I’m living vicariously through you right now. I can’t lose the look.”  
  
She took a moment to gather her scattered thought, tuning her voice to a whisper and scanning their surroundings before confessing, “I’ve been with someone.”  
  
“Someone…?” Felix’s eyes widen once more, “Like lady pond kinda someone?”  
  
“What? No!” Sabrina placed her hands on his shoulders, continuing, “A man who I…knew for a very long time.”  
  
“And he was terrible?”  
  
“No, I mean…I don’t know. I think he was fine.”  
  
“But you had nothing to compare it to because he was…”  
  
“The only one. Ever.” Sabrina glanced back at the ballroom, her shoulders finding a low slump, “And he was no Tommy.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Maybe we should get you an inhaler.”_  
  
“Felix, I’m not asthmatic.”  
  
“You might be when Tommy ‘shows you around’.”  
  
She made a mental note to self to kill Felix upon her return, unable to do anything but stare out the plane window; her weekend felt like an atomic ton on her shoulders, even as Tommy encouraged her to take advantage of the first class luxury his manager had provided.   
  
“You sure there isn’t anything I could get you?”  
  
“No, I’m fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not. You haven’t been since I asked you to come with me.” Tommy’s heavy sigh, abrupt irritated tone, caused her eyes to fly to him, “Look, I did this to thank you. If you’re thinking there was any other motivation, just—get it outta your head, all right?”  
  
Sabrina wasn’t sure how to feel as Tommy appeared clearly frustrated by her actions, by the way this weekend was unfolding. Then, it struck her. His intentions may have been what disappointed her; again, she found herself questioning exactly what Tommy wanted from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina wore the outfit Felix recommended to the fight; in a fitted, teal cocktail dress, she almost felt worthy of the seat Tommy had set aside for her – star struck and nervous.  
  
The fights were brutal; each a reminder of what could happen to Tommy. As the crowd reveled in the combat, she imagined how she would feel were it Tommy’s body hitting the canvas.  
  
Tommy had been quiet since their landing, claiming they should save sightseeing for the next day or ‘something’. As his handlers began to pull him away from her, he hadn’t resisted.  
  
The weekend had been ruined.   
  
When the lights went down, she was on her feet. Then Tommy emerged; the crowd roared as he began to make his way towards the cage. As the men checked his gloves and body, their eyes briefly met.  
  
Sabrina managed a weak smile, trying to apologize, and received a wink from Tommy before he entered his fight; hope filled from his signal, Sabrina found she cheered for his every move as though it were her own and ignored any cameras which may have focused her way.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina followed one of his men to the locker room, cautiously knocking on the door while she entered; Tommy glanced up, shooing the trainer unwrapping his hand, “She’s got it.”  
  
Blushing, she approached him as the trainer mumbled something under his breath; his eyes were burning a hole into her skin as she sat beside him and did as requested.  
  
Once free, she caressed his hand with a soft touch, “How’s it feel?”  
  
“I’m on top of the world right now.” Tommy signaled behind himself, “I’ve got my championship.”   
  
Sabrina got a quick glance at his belt before his hand brushed her cheek, forcing their eyes to lock.  
  
“…and I got my girl.”


	4. Contusions

“Would you stop!” Sabrina barely escaped his whole when he attempted to pull her into a bear like embrace, “I’ve got work to do.”  
  
“My bad, Nurse Santiago, wouldn’t want you get fired or anything.” Tommy followed her to the Nurse’s desk, avoiding Epiphany’s glare, “So you told me to let you know what the doctor said?”  
  
Her mood immediately dropped, panic setting in, “And?”  
  
“Hand’s good, no concussion or other injuries. Just a couple bruises.” Tommy gestured towards his eye shiner and his ribs, “Said those’ll be good in a couple weeks.”  
  
Sabrina pouted her lip sympathetically, using her hand to gently brush his swollen face, “Still planning your next fight?”  
  
“Negotiations are happening away from me, but I’m not worried about it.”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“I am worried about something though.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He began to move nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and scratching the back of his head, “My brother kinda…contacted me recently. Talked about coming out for a visit.”  
  
Sabrina had heard about his brother a grand total of two times. Tommy had mentioned that Brendan had called him once in Port Charles; he also mentioned the kickback his brother had given a new management team to take him on. While Tommy had no love for his brother, struggled to demonstrate any concern for him, he had hinted that Brendan was working to make up a lot to him.  
  
“What do you think? Think you’d like to have some dinner or something?”  
  
Covering his hand with feather softness of her palm, she attempted to calm his nerves, “Whatever you want to do? I’m right beside you.”  
  
~*~  
  
“It was because of his mother.”  
  
Felix paused him manic chewing, taking a swig of water, and gulped, “The thing with his brother? Had to know a body like that was built around a mountain of drama.”  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes at her bestie, continuing to push her food around on her plate, “He doesn’t want to talk about it. I know his father is an alcoholic who he has little trouble calling out, but his mother…he just tells me she’s dead. Nonchalant and dead pan. It’s worse than pulling a tooth out by its roots.”  
  
“Can I give you some advice?”  
  
“No, but you will anyway.”  
  
“You know I will.” Felix took another swig before clearing his throat, “Don’t go trying to fix his issues with his family. Part of the reason this guy is trusting you is because you allow him to tell you things in his time. Don’t spoil everything by becoming Ms. Twenty Questions.”  
  
“I guess.” Sabrina blew out a large breath, pushing her tray away, “I just want him to know how much I…” She trailed off catching Felix’s slight smile, “ ** _Care_**  for him.”  
  
~*~  
  
“It was nice meeting, Ms. Santiago.” Brendan kissed the back of her hand, ushering his wife and children out of Tommy’s loft, “It’s good to see my brother has people like you around him.”  
  
“Thank you.” She offered a gracious smile, hoping her appearance had not been too Suzy homemaker but trusting that Felix got it straight, “We hope to see you again soon.”  
  
“You ain’t gotta lie to him.” Tommy’s joke was whispered into her ear before he placed a kiss to her cheek, “I’m going to make sure they get packed into my brother’s soccer mom van just fine.”  
  
The dinner had been tense, more noise caused by the forks against their plates than by the conversation happening between them. Brendan tried to fuel most of the discussion, yet Tommy gave his famous one word answers as they all enjoyed the meal Sabrina had prepared.  
  
Trying to busy herself, uncertain if she should just call it a night when Tommy returned, she cleared the table and began to tackle the mountain of dishes. She was desperate to feel useful, to be supportive of her boyfriend who kept all of his emotions on lockdown.  
  
Half way through the dishes, she heard his door shut with mild impact – a good sign.  
  
“This is my present from Brendan.” Tommy slapped a manila envelope onto the kitchen island counter, prompting Sabrina to dry her hands off before walking over to him, “Says a home looks like a museum without family pictures.”  
  
Sabrina accepted the envelope as it slid towards her, carefully emptying the contents to find endless pictures; it started with black and white images from his father’s fighting days, went onto to Tommy and Brendan’s pictures, then ended with images of Brendan’s family.  
  
“Wow,” She ran her fingertips over one image, delicate to touch the female’s image, “Is this her? Is this your mom?”  
  
“…yeah…” Tommy’s voice was quiet, no smile or other hint of emotion, “That’s her.”  
  
“She’s beautiful.” Sabrina’s comment caused him to crack his first natural smile of the night, “He’s right about this. You have put it up somewhere, for everyone to see. To appreciate her.”  
  
Tommy accepted the picture she extended, watching as she packed the rest away for him, “Maybe you’re right.”  
  
Sabrina started to busy herself again, loading the dishwasher and ignoring his stare; every time she came to his loft, she found something else to do. Too nervous to merely sit with him and invest in a long conversation…or other things.  
  
“You did an amazing thing tonight, you know?”  
  
He was closer. She could feel the warmth of his large frame approaching, yet she tried to remain calm, “It was nothing. I’m just glad that you and Brendan were okay with me being here.”  
  
Sabrina turned just as he came around to her side of the island, pulling himself to a seat on the granite top; as he slumped his shoulders, his muscles strained against his shirt, “Why wouldn’t I have you here?”  
  
“I don’t know. It was—a family thing.”  
  
“You don’t think you’re my family?”  
  
The question itself was a reassurance; she was something meaningful to him.  
  
“Come here.” Tommy’s command was as gentle as it could be, slightly hardened by his accent with his warm gaze smoothing its edges.  
  
Sabrina’s heart leapt at the words, taking the few short steps slowly towards him; his hands immediately clasped around her shoulders before his rough palms began to sail down her arms.   
  
He was electricity, sparking every nerve she had as his touch moved along her skin; a wisp of air escaped her before she could suck it back in and tense up. When he smiled with the corner of his mouth, her body felt just a little lighter – as though she were levitating just as their lips met.  
  
Her limited experience caused her to stiffen as he unpinned her hair and allowed her curls to tumble down her back; he must have sensed her nerves, breaking their kiss to move his lips to the side of her throat and his arms took her into an inescapable embrace.  
  
Sabrina wanted to find some confidence somewhere in her mind, but it was impossible to remember anything as she became butter in his arms.   
  
Before she could protest, voice one second thought, he had scooped her up into his arms. Sabrina took the split second to look into his eyes, her arms instinctively around his neck; his lustful gaze was begging her to be ready; the evening had been a promise that he wanted everything with her. Smiling just slightly, she gave him a deep kiss that told him to take her upstairs.


End file.
